


A sick Josh

by Dearthisbe



Category: The Hating Game - Sally Thorne
Genre: F/M, Sick Character, joshua templeman - Freeform, lucy hutton - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe
Summary: Josh is sick, and Lucy helps him.
Relationships: Lucy Hutton/Joshua Templeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	A sick Josh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy this short fic! Tell me if you want more hating game fics:)

Joshua is sitting at the dining table in the kitchen and drinking tea. No coffee today I notice, and where is his usual cereal bowl?  
‘Goodmorning.’ I give him a soft kiss on his cheek and hug him from behind. His hands hold my arms in place and I lean my head on top of his.  
‘You have to eat something josh, you know breakfast is important and otherwise you’re going to be cranky again’.  
‘I’m not hungry’, he says and drinks from his mug. A smurf is painted on the side. A present he gave me when I moved in with him.  
I softly let go of him and make my own breakfast. It’s only when I sit opposite him at the table that I see how sick he looks. He has dark circles under his eyes and the rest of his face is pale. 

‘Josh, you’re sick.’ I say.  
‘Am not’. He rubs his palms against his eyes. ‘only tired’.  
‘You're never sick.’  
‘That’s what I say, i’m not sick.’  
‘You are though’. I take a bite from my cracker.  
‘You’re going to stay home and rest, I’m going to get free from today and care for you.’  
The memory of all those months ago when he took care of me flashes through me, and i can see he thinks the same.  
‘I’m not going to wear dinosaur pyjamas, and as i said, i’m not sick.’  
He stands up and takes his leather work bag from the coat rack.  
‘And, I have to go early today. My boss wants me to look over some papers.’  
He walks towards me to give me a kiss, like every morning, but wiggles on his legs.  
‘Josh, you can’t even walk’.  
‘I can walk, I learned it when I was 2’. That stubborn shithead.  
He tries to walk to me but has to grab the table to not fall. 

‘Josh just let me help you, you have to rest!’ I help him sit back on his chair.  
‘But I can’t miss work, i am never sick.’ He rubs his eyes.  
‘Exactly, you are never sick, you can miss one day of work, or more if you’re that sick’. and i point at his wiggling legs.  
‘This is the moment i say you are right isn’t it?’ he coughs.  
‘It is, i’m not letting you go to work’.  
‘You are really not letting me go?’  
‘No’  
‘Alright then’. He sighs and leans back in the chair. 

‘I’ll call off today,’ I say. I couldn’t bear letting him sit here alone. He will go to work even though he can’t even walk. I know this stubborn ass, and he is not going to stay home. 

‘You don’t need to shortcake, he says, but he has already grib of me when I'm standing by him and pulls me down the couch . 

***  
I called us both sick and made tea for us.  
I changed Josh's clothes and he’s laying on the couch under my gray fleece blanket.  
He’s dozing off and his hair is a messy pile. I already measured his temperature, and as i suspected, he has a big fever. 

‘Shortcake?’ I guess he isn’t sleeping then.  
‘What’s wrong?’  
‘Can you come here?’ I grin and walk towards the couch. He weakly pulls me towards him and I obey. I lie down with him and his warm body covers me whole. It’s almost too hot, but I don't say it. 

‘You know, he says in a sleepy tone, ‘When i was sick as a kid, i had this teddy bear. My mom told me that if I cuddle it a lot, I would get better soon and the bear would protect me.’

‘Are you saying i’m your new teddy bear?’  
‘You are better than a teddy bear’. He says and hugs me tighter. He hugs me tighter and his warm breath tickles in my neck.  
‘I am protecting you as long as you cuddle me.’ I say and I feel him laughing against my neck.  
We stayed there for a while. His legs are tangled along mine and his chin fits perfectly in the gap at my shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts:)


End file.
